


painting flowers for you

by sephmeadowes



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was a silly young thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	painting flowers for you

i was a silly young thing

all flowers, meadows and sun

till he came with a gold ring

there was no room left to run

 

all the flowers would not bloom

all the birds would not give song

after all this was mankind's doom

i prayed to not stay for long

 

he came to me with a vow

above all i was most dear

at my feet all men will bow

my name spoken with true fear

 

i am now a queen of death

all darkness, ice and torment

for i have chosen this bed

i am dead at the moment

 

but just wait for time to come

i will awaken once more

mortals will rejoice; yet some

wait patiently at death's door

 

when the world shall fall asleep

with a blanket of white snow

i climb down cliffs so steep

for my heart remained below


End file.
